Conventional computer diagnostic tools display information corresponding to system resources, such as a processor and a memory, one system resource at a time. For example, a typical task-manager application may display information about processor performance separately from information about memory usage. Thus, conventional computer diagnostic tools make it difficult for users to compare overall system resource usage to determine the cause of a performance problem.